Pancreatic enzymes alter brush border proteins and may affect the absorption and digestive function of the small intestinal mucosa. The aim of this project are as follows: (1) to examine the effect of exocrine pancreatic secretion on intestinal enzymes located at the brush border and cytosol (disaccharidases and peptidases). Inaddition, to examine the effect of pancreatic enzymes on the absorptive function of the small intestinal mucosa, (2) to investigate the digestion and absorption of sugars (glucose,sucrose, and maltose) in patients with chronic pancreatitis, (3) to investigate the effect of diabetes on intestinal peptidases and peptide digestion and absorption and (4) to investigate the effect of intestinal mucosal damage on exocrine pancreatic secretion.